Warriors Cats Rants
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Hello my friends! Welcome to a fresh out of the oven warriors cats ranting fanfiction. Please suggest cats or shippings that I can rant on, and enjoy! If my opinion conflicts with your own, feel free to write yours in a review. But don't get your flamethrowers and roast me, please!


**Hey guys! What's up? So as you know, I've been bouncing back and forth between Warriors Cats stories and WolfQuest stories. I've been focusing on Wolf Wars and my one-shots, but it's been frustrating and I need a break from writing as a wolf. I also think experimenting with the P.O.V's of different creatures and basing my stories around different subjects will be good for me. Whenever I get a writers block for WolfQuest, I can switch my main focus to Warriors until I get tired of that. I won't switch too frequently, but I'll still be writing about both subjects.**

 **I'm trying to clean up my messy profile and I stumbled upon my ranting story. I feel the need to rant sometimes so I think this would be perfect to continue.**

 **Or rather, redo. Because my opinions have changed, and I've built up a lot of rants inside my head. So, therefor I am restarting my rants. This was mostly an author's note page, yet since I don't want to get reported, I shall throw in a one-shot here.**

* * *

The clouds were thick overhead, not a patch of blue sky visible above. Dark gray tainted the clouds... this I had learned told me that a heavy storm was about to break.

My paws were raw and aching after a long day of walking. My stomach churned with hunger, proceeding to growl at me with every feeble step I took. My rib-cage was easily visible and I was incredibly skinny. I hadn't eaten in days. How many days was it again? I had lost track of time. My fur, once clean and well groomed, was cpoated thick in dust and burs.

Another monster blew past, roaring above the storm brewing overhead. In winced as if it had clawed me, eyes snapping shut as and ears flat against my skull as the horrible, choking scent that the monsters emitted overwhelmed me. I coughed a bit and the blood froze cold inside my veins. The smell finally passed away, replaced by a whipping wind and a few scattered droplets of water.

"The rain is coming..." I murmured to myself, my wary gaze falling on the clouded sky. I let out a heavy sigh and continued to walk alongside the thunderpath, my endless search for hope resuming.

And the rain did come. First only a few little drops, falling from the sky and occasionally landing on my pelt. The only good thing about this rain was that it would wash off the grime that I had acquired.

Then the pace of the falling quickened, rain drops coming down in a steady drizzle. I didn't really mind the water much. Only it got worse. The wind blew fast, the greenery around me leaning to one side. Shivers racked my frail body.

Then, with one sudden flash of light streaking across the sky followed by a rumbling burst of thunder... the storm kicked in full swing.

Rain pounded against me, slicking the thunderpath. Monsters rolled down it, yet instead of the strong choking odor and a blast of wind blowing by, a huge wave of dirty water splashed up from underneath the monsters and onto me. Flashes of light continued to streak across the sky, rumbling thunder following, startling me every time it happened. Chaos broke free as I was nearly blown into the thunderpath.

Then I couldn't go on. Puddles of murky water and mud consumed the dusty side of the thunderpath, and the thunderpath itself was slick with water. Monsters rolled by and soaked me more, until I couldn't take it anymore. The mud was covering my paws, and with every patch of dirt washed from my pelt more mud replaced it.

With a panicked yowl, I collapsed on the ground.

Mud stained my fur, and the rain kept pounding down on my pelt. My eyes were barely open, heart racing, body shivering uncontrollably. I was ready for it to all end.

Another monster raced towards me, yet the fear of being splashed on had melted away. But this time the monster slowed, and swerved to the other side of the road. The area over there was large enough for it to stop completely. A human emerged from the belly of the monster, eyes fixed on my body. I froze, yet I was too weak to back away. The human closed in on me, eyes taking on a concerned look. I braced myself for it to all end, yet... it didn't. He scooped me up, carried me back to the monster, and placed me inside. It all happened so fast.

And that's when it all changed.

* * *

 **That was a quick one-shot about a young female cat that my neighbors found on the side of the highway during a storm. She's now safe and happy with them. They named her Sheri, after Jerry, another one of their cats I also wrote a one-shot about.**

 **Well, please post suggestions in the reviews so I can begin ranting! Also note that if my opinion conflicts with your own or I say something that you take as a personal attack to you, please do not grab your flamethrower and roast me alive. I would never personally offend someone just to offend them, and this is simply my opinion.**

 **Fell free to, once I've started ranting, post your opinion yet without yelling at me or saying rude things. Thanks for reading guys, can't wait to start ranting!**


End file.
